


New Beginnings

by Katiktwilight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov has a heart, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiktwilight/pseuds/Katiktwilight
Summary: Natasha is having a huge dilemma and unsuspected to her Tony Stark has the answer that she has been looking for.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMsStark3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/gifts), [letthesongtakeflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it and please don't be too harsh with me :) .
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Huge thanks to @LittleMsStark3000 and @letthesongtakeflight for cheering me!

Tony Stark wasn’t a people’s person, he loved his machines and tinker in his workshop but he certainly wasn’t one to pay attention to people’s behavior or feelings. That’s why even for his standards it was so strange to find The Black Widow looking into the emptiness without realizing that he had entered the common room, it was even stranger because at the moment they were the only two Avengers in the tower.

  
\- Hey Tasha, you ok?

  
Startled by his presence she tried to compose herself and act as always even when he clearly wasn’t buying the act

  
\- Yeah, sure, why wouldn’t I be?

  
Frowning, he decides to not play the game because if she was that lost in thought something was clearly wrong

  
-Don't know, you tell me?

  
\- Leave me alone, Stark- she says turning around ignoring him

  
_That’s not how it works with me missy_ he thought before walking over to the couch and plopping down next to her

  
\- Seriously? We’re going back to the whole last name thing? I thought we were way passed that.

  
\- What do you want? – she says getting exasperated

  
\- I want to know why my friend is all broody and pouty while sitting alone in the living room. Is that so bad?

  
\- Coming from you…

  
\- The deflection and the hurtful words won’t do a thing on me, I’ve survived worse so come on, tell me. Or do I have to poke and prod until you get tired of me annoying you and finally tell me?

  
Sighing he tries once again

  
\- Look, I know that you are the big scary assassin spider and that you don’t want to show that you feel because is a weakness, but how about if we have a time out here and have a real talk for a second

  
\- And if I refuse? – she looks at him trying to send her deadliest glare that he doesn´t even considers dangerous anymore

  
\- Well, I could let you endure the disapproving looks of spangles and his hour long talk about how your coping mechanism are not healthy and why you always should trust your teammates and tell each other everything, blah, blah, blah.

  
Trying to hide her smirk at his antics hesitantly she only says –I’ll need something strong after this if we’re going to get all weepy.

  
\- The good Russian stuff is always waiting in the fridge for you. Right, Friday?

  
\- Absolutely, Ms. Romanoff. Boss always makes sure you have plenty of the good vodka

  
\- Thanks, baby girl. See? Now, will you tell me what’s going in that head of yours? – he says giving her a comforting smile

  
\- I don’t even know how to say this but fine. You have to promise not to tell this to anyone. Understood? – she says covering her face with her hands while he debates how wise it would be to put his arm around her shoulders, he hates to see her like this.

  
\- Yeah, absolutely, I promise- saying this with solemn tone because he can see that this is really important to her.

  
\- Ok. I’ve been talking with Helen about the properties of the cradle and how it can regenerate tissue…

  
\- Ok… - he says not knowing where she is going with this

  
\- She says that it could be possible to reverse the effects of what the red room did to me, that maybe having kids can be an option for me – she says this looking anywhere but him

  
\- I didn´t think that was something you wanted, I mean with your job and everything … – he says honestly shocked with this revelation but also understanding where she is coming from.

  
\- Yeah, I didn’t think so either but the other day I went to the park and there were kids running and laughing and mothers taking care of them and I started thinking, I just can see myself doing those things, you know?

  
\- Yeah I know how you feel – He says this thinking about Peter and how amazing and joyful he feels when he is around

  
\- I mean I don’t even know why I feel this way, is not like I was raised in a home with normal parents and a normal childhood, I was raised as a monster. Why would someone like me even deserve something like that?

  
\- Hey, hey, hey…none of that, you are great with kids, I’ve seen you with Barton’s kids and they worship you, they absolutely adore you. And Peter? That kid looks at you like you could give him the answers about the universe; you could be an amazing mother.

  
\- I don’t know, anyway… I have a problem bigger than that. I need to find a donor and I want someone who I can trust, not just anyone  
\- Do you have any candidates?

  
\- Well I’m not exactly a social butterfly; my only options are the Avengers but… I mean Steve is like my brother so it would be disgusting, I don’t even want to think about the consequences of a child of The Hulk, Clint is with Laura, Thor is… just no, I don’t want a demigod kid…

  
\- What about me? Have you considered me at all? – He wants to say this as calm as he can, but he can’t lie and say that if she didn’t think about him he wouldn’t be hurt.

  
\- Of course I have! Why do you even think I wouldn’t? – At this she looks at him like he has grown a second head

  
\- I don’t know, it’s me, I’m not the poster child for healthy relationships or perfect family

  
\- And am I?

  
\- No, I guess not, sorry – at this he just looks at the fireplace in front of them and the movement of the flames

  
\- Tony look at me – she says

  
As he looks at her, he can see the most open and honest eyes ever, the black widow vulnerable as never before.

  
\- I Thought about you, yes, but didn’t think you would be interested in having kids with anyone, less of all me

  
\- Why do you think I wouldn’t be interested in having a kid with you? – This definitely was new for them; this amazing woman thought he didn’t want her as the mother of his child, not the other way around.

  
\- Because our history, yeah, we are friends now but I’ve broken your trust more than once, I know for a fact that I’m probably not one of the women that you would actually consider to be the mother of your child…

  
\- Stop, stop, stop! Do you really think that’s how I see you?

  
\- How else can you see me? – she says this looking away so he can’t see her glassy eyes at just the thought of her being so unwanted by him

  
He’s had enough of holding himself back so he reaches for her left hand and says with all his heart – I think that you are extraordinary, strong, beautiful inside and out, that your heart is gold. And yes, maybe we’ve had some issues in the past but I know that it wasn’t done out of malice but because you wanted to do the right thing. And you know how I know this? Because you and I are the same, trying to save everyone while sometimes making mistakes, that doesn’t makes us bad people that make us human, we have pasts and I trust that our future can be better if we just try.

  
Honestly he never thought he would see the always composed Natasha Romanoff speechless and shocked but apparently there’s a first time for everything.

  
\- Do you really mean that?

  
Apparently this woman was more stubborn and hard headed that he ever gave her credit for

  
\- Of course I do! We are in true time, remember? I wouldn’t said it if I didn’t feel it!

  
\- No one has ever said something like that to me

  
\- Well they should’ve because it’s the truth – he can’t believe he, Tony Stark is seeing this side of his teammate

  
\- Thank you

  
\- Now let me ask you something, have you considered going the natural way? Be with someone...??

  
\- Not really, no, why?

  
\- Well… Like I said, you’re probably going to be an amazing mother one day

  
\- Yeah… - she says this slowly with questioning eyes trying to read him and find where he's going with this

  
\- And you’re going to need a father

  
\- Of course

  
\- Soooo… - he says this with intent prodding her to understand what he’s saying

  
\- Soooo… Wait, are you offering?

  
\- Yeah, sure, why not?

  
\- Are you serious?

  
\- Yeah, nothing wrong with that. Besides the clock is kind of ticking for me too, you know?

  
Instead of saying something else she looks at the fire again and stays silent, he knows that he needs to give her some time to think and made a decision, after all this is Natasha they’re talking about.

  
After what feels like an eternity for Tony, Natasha finally looks at him and still with some traces of disbelief in her eyes that this is happening she nods and before Tony can register what is happening she smiles a 1000 watts smile and she’s hugging him, holding him tight and with a little bit of hesitation at first he returns her hug, because this is so not the way she usually acts.

  
Backing from the hug she looks at him and says

  
\- It wouldn’t be that bad, right?

  
\- Not at all, it would be amazing

  
\- So… Anthony Edward Stark, would you do me the honor to be the father of my baby… and maybe even more than friends with its mother, eventually? – saying the last part softly.

  
When she says this, Tony is truly without words and gaping like fish not knowing what to say or think

  
\- Have I finally left the big Tony Stark speechless? – she says this with a bright smile in her face

  
Shaking his head amused he puts an arm around her shoulders while he holds her hand with the other, when she rests her head in his shoulder he kisses her hair and softly whispers in her ear

  
\- Let's have a baby


End file.
